


【万象物语】当我们在谈论魂晶

by IDmikon



Series: 现代魂册爱情图鉴 [1]
Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 谛视者在七夕佳节对两位教授进行了访谈。
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Series: 现代魂册爱情图鉴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【万象物语】当我们在谈论魂晶

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇中魂册设定为类似fgo迦勒底的存在 在无视时间与空间的地方 捡到魂晶就能唤醒已故之人  
> *本篇中莫里斯与夏尔被唤醒时皆已经过14章  
> *有跨次元要素  
> *有符文父子  
> *建议阅读期间想象成长条漫画

访问对象 夏尔·瑟雷斯  
夏尔：你好，谛视者。唔？这个是？  
（是录像机，可以把整个采访录成影像。）  
夏尔：影像……是说把声音和画面都记录下来？  
（是的，在您的时代还没有这种东西吧。）  
夏尔：嗯。人类的技术发展真是在以我们难以想象的速度飞跃呢。啊，我看起来怎么样，有很杂乱吗？头发这个样子可以吗？  
（已经很好了，瑟雷斯先生。）

访问对象 莫里斯·迪特里希  
莫里斯：……这个道具有点意思。  
（这是实用学派的新型研发，在您的时代还没有出现。）  
莫里斯：……  
莫里斯：哼，也不是那么没用。

（从魂册中醒来后想到的第一件事是什么？）

夏尔：……自然是艾利欧。我很担心他。结果到最后我还是没能做好。  
夏尔：我不能奢望他有一天能原谅我。  
夏尔：……  
夏尔：他会原谅我吗？

莫里斯：想到自己死了为什么还能有意识。正常人都会这么想吧。  
莫里斯：倒是你，猴子，夏尔的魂晶真的那么难找吗？  
（啧。）

（理解了魂册的存在后想做什么？）

夏尔：本来想去见艾利欧，但是我果然还是没有颜面……然后莫里斯找到我了。  
夏尔：我没有什么更多的愿望，现在这样已经足够了。  
夏尔：如果可以的话……你能告诉我艾利欧之后的事吗？

莫里斯：找到夏尔之后本来想继续之前的研究，但看来你手头不太宽裕，这里似乎也没有实验的条件。  
（谢谢您帮我省钱了。）  
莫里斯：别谢我，去谢谢夏尔。

（知道今天是什么日子吗？）

夏尔：七夕……好像是东方的节日，祈愿爱情的日子。过去我没能前往东方，所以这是我第一次见到这种有趣的事情。我曾经在书上见过，有许多有趣的装饰和活动，非常漂亮的节日。魂册中似乎也有很多相爱的人想要祈愿呢。  
夏尔：而且，尽管莫里斯看起来不喜欢这种事情，其实他也很高兴。  
（迪特里希先生什么样时表示他很高兴？）  
夏尔：他会问你很多问题，很多他已经知道答案的问题。那不过是在拖延时间罢了，他在想怎么好好回答你。

莫里斯：外面看起来很热闹，那叫什么，活动？你还没参与吗？未免过于懈怠了。  
（请不要转移话题。）  
莫里斯：夏尔和我说过了，是恋人的节日吧。为了这件事特别设立一个纪念日，难道一年中的其他时刻就不是情侣吗？惹人发笑。

（你们是情侣吗？）

夏尔：……  
夏尔：不，我不这么认为。但是……  
夏尔：我喜欢莫里斯，就像生前一样，这从未改变，我很高兴能在这里再见到他；我相信他对我的感觉是一样的。但无论怎么说，我认为这不是爱情——是一种别的什么东西。  
夏尔：你明白吗，谛视者？也许是我对这种事比较迟钝，我已经活了六十余年，明明已经见过很多东西了，却还是不懂这些，甚至变得更加困惑。  
夏尔：但我想我是爱他的。他大概也很爱我。

莫里斯：我爱他超过世界上任何东西。  
（那你的学术与真理呢？）  
莫里斯：呵，你会把情感带到工作上吗？这是不一样的东西。  
莫里斯：你应该知道我生前的事，我做出选择了。  
莫里斯：现在我死了，我想补回一些时间。

（还记得你们第一次见面的吗？）

夏尔：哈哈，他当时在他的年级，不，在整个学校都是最亮眼的。那时候学院上下无人不知无人不晓，大名鼎鼎的莫里斯·迪特里希。他和他的老师吵了一架，是学术上的辩论，本来在学院里很常见，但他们不一样；那可能让同届的学生们永生难忘。他们在最大的教室里争斗，那里有四块黑板，莫里斯乘着道具把它们都写满了。黑板容不下他的算式，他就顺着写到墙壁上——用固定墨水！他恶狠狠地和他老师说：“我要以后每一个在这个教室里学习的人都明白你的错误！”全校的学生几乎都来看，挤不进教室的就从窗户探头，大家都想看看辩论的结果。  
夏尔：我就是在那时候第一次见到他本人的。那时候我才十七岁，而莫里斯十四岁。  
夏尔：我几乎是被人群挤进教室的——当时我还没有完成猫头鹰号——我看着他在墙上不停地写，只觉得他实在是一个认真到极点的人。他回头的时候看了我一眼，好像稍微笑了一下。尽管我站在几百人之间，我还是觉得他在看我，可能是我的头发比较很明显吧。  
夏尔：哦，那块墙壁到现在应该还留着他的笔迹，翻新教室的时候我请装修工们留下那一角——芭芭拉或许从哪里听闻了这件事，也把它保留下来了。

莫里斯：他肯定说了我和老头子吵架的那件事吧？  
莫里斯：唉……他做了导师之后还经常和学生们讲，真不知道他怎么想的，给我惹了不少麻烦。你知道吧？当你被吹嘘了一些事迹之后，就会有人缠着你问真相。  
莫里斯：不过他看着挺高兴的，有种莫名的……自豪感？  
莫里斯：当时不过是一心想辩赢老头子，他居然说十字魂能——  
[快进>>]  
莫里斯：——即使过了这么久我仍然觉得他不可理喻。  
莫里斯：你是不是一句都没听懂？  
（这也是您第一次见瑟雷斯？）  
莫里斯：不。我早在这之前就见过夏尔了，他不记得，或者说他根本没意识到我。他那时候和其他人没什么区别，一样平庸但一样努力，性子比现在孤僻得多。你从他面前走过去，他都不会留下什么印象。我入学之后没多长时间，他作为学生代表发言，临走的时候掉了一地的发言稿，是我帮他捡起来的。那时候我就觉得，一个学业这么优秀的人怎么连这种小事都能搞砸？  
莫里斯：这点好像一直都没变，他总能在你想不到的事上笨手笨脚。他现在也缺人照顾，你不这么认为吗？  
莫里斯：所以，也不能说他那时候目中无人，他只是单纯地没把人放在心上而已；他不是故意为之，他只是没想到要这么做。你知道吧，他原来被人叫书呆子，好像整个世界就剩他和图书馆的典藏了。不过因为他的符文魔术很强，他念书的时候倒没被欺负过。  
莫里斯：这么一想，我当时也有想“闹出很大动静”的想法吧。我想让他能看见我，没想到他真的看见了。  
（顺带一问，那场辩论最后谁赢了？）  
莫里斯：你傻吗？当然是我啊。

（什么时候突然意识到自己很爱对方的？）

夏尔：这个啊……  
夏尔：哈啊……  
夏尔：你可以稍微等我整理一下吗？

莫里斯：这问题有点私密了，你不觉得吗？  
莫里斯：但是无所谓，我没什么感到耻辱的。都有什么人会看到这次采访？  
（不会有人看的，只作为魂册内部的留档。）  
莫里斯：你真不会撒谎。你应该庆幸我不讨厌你。  
莫里斯：在我们一起做符文守护者那个项目的时候，有一天晚上——是第一年，我们刚住到一起没多久——我忙着资金申报的事，在财务处填了好久的表格，回实验室的时候已经接近午夜。我以为夏尔已经睡了，就自己找钥匙准备开门，结果他突然一下把门打开，问我怎么这么晚才回来。他眯着眼睛，看上去也特别困，好像下一秒就要倒在我身上睡着了。我问他是不是我开门把他吵醒了，他说他是突然感觉我快回来了，就坐在门口等着。  
莫里斯：我到现在也不知道那是什么，你可能会叫它“心灵感应”之类的。但我看到他那副样子，我感到非常……  
莫里斯：然后我再也没在十点之后回去过。我知道我不想再让他那样了。

夏尔：谛视者，你知道人们总说“失去后才知道珍惜”吗？  
夏尔：我听到莫里斯的死讯的时候，什么感觉都没有。一直到组织学生避难，后来的葬礼，奥斯塔来找我……我一直什么感觉都没有。  
夏尔：后来上级让我去整理那个实验室，我走到里面的时候才感觉到他真真确确地，离开了我。他的东西全部成为了他的遗产，每一件都让我想起他。我想起那句话：“一个人死的时候真应该把他所有东西带走。”  
夏尔：现在想想还挺愚蠢的。我为了留下他存在过的痕迹，那里面的所有东西我都没有碰过，更没有把任何东西交给别人。我生怕如果不这样做，我会忘记他。成为院长之后，我也有些滥用职权，私自把实验室封了起来。  
夏尔：不过似乎确实有效。我意识到莫里斯原来对我那么重要，之后的三十年我几乎没有一天不在想念他。我那时从没想过失去莫里斯，但当他真的离开我，我也必须继续生活。他的身影在我印象中越发模糊，这时候我又会思考：我想念的究竟是莫里斯，还是我们年轻时能够尽情挥霍的所有时光？  
夏尔：……不过，现在这些已经不重要了。  
夏尔：“那些我们失去的，终将会回到身边。”  
夏尔：你看，我和莫里斯又见面了，不是吗？

（累了吗？这里有些甜食。）

莫里斯：你当我是五岁小孩？

夏尔：不用了，谢谢。  
夏尔：……  
（我们可以之后剪掉这部分录像。）  
夏尔：真的吗！  
夏尔：你知道他们怎么说的，“砂糖是恶魔”。

[这段剪出来，一会私下发给莫里斯。]

（喜欢对方什么地方呢？）

夏尔：莫里斯还是老样子。他平时不怎么说话，惜字如金吧，好像和别人说两句话是浪费他的时间似的，但我看他批评别人的骂人话可不少。他是那种……说到喜欢的话题时就会很兴奋，一口气可以说很多。他很认真的。  
夏尔：唔……其实他那种态度我也挺羡慕的吧。你不知道他有多少次踩踏学院条律，出去挣外快。他可以为了做好一件事拼命到你难以想象的程度，这种过度的热情其实挺让人担心的。他总是……充满了这种活力，十几年都没变。  
夏尔：我年轻的时候也像这样，带着猫头鹰号走过很多地方。所以我猜他身上那种冒险精神会吸引我，说不定也是命中注定。  
夏尔：哈哈，你相信命中注定吗？我本来是不相信的，莫里斯更不信，但我想不出更好的理由解释我们之间这一切。  
夏尔：而且，他虽然看起来对周围人很粗暴，但他很关心别人。他像是不知道怎么表达这种关心，也不在乎对方有没有感受到他的忧虑……我告诉他表达自己为别人的担忧没什么可羞耻的，他竟然哼了一声叫我不要管。

莫里斯：……  
[快进>>]  
（您还在想这个问题吗？）  
莫里斯：……  
莫里斯：因为他是夏尔·瑟雷斯。  
（再说点什么吧，教授。）  
莫里斯：你这种猴子是很难理解的。  
（试试我。）  
莫里斯：……为了体谅你可怜的理解能力，我会用一些你听得懂的例子。  
莫里斯：我从魂册醒来之后了解到一些其他知识，更贴近你的时代的东西。有一种很大的海洋动物，是叫“鲸”吧。有一头鲸，一直以别人听不见的声音喊叫。在它的同类中它像个哑巴，异类。它们听不见它的任何声音，无论它是否高兴，难过，或是受伤。它就那样在海里游荡，没有任何回声，游荡了二十余年。  
莫里斯：现在你再想象一下，如果有一天它突然听见了一声回应，它会怎么想？  
（那么，在遇上瑟雷斯之前，您认为您的生活很孤独吗？）  
莫里斯：……  
莫里斯：你说是就是吧。

（那这么说，你们起过矛盾吗？）

夏尔：矛盾是一定会有的吧，任何人相处久了都会这样。“人类的悲欢并不相通”——是这样说的？到现在我仍然感觉自己没法完全理解莫里斯，这源自我们不可改变的过去。无论如何，在我们相遇之前所接受的教育，都已经刻进了我们的记忆。  
夏尔：不过这样也挺好的不是吗？人们就是因为“与众不同”才能找到属于自己的另一个陪伴。  
夏尔：哦，那我补充一点，我喜欢莫里斯那种很超越时代的“与众不同”吧。  
夏尔：他最生气的一次，好像是我们选择学派的时候吧。我知道他要去生命学派，我明白，只有那里能实现他的理想。所以我选了实用学派。实际上这对我来说没什么区别，但我听别人说过，千万不能和喜欢的人成为同事。莫里斯一定也会讨厌情感和工作纠缠不清，所以我宁愿成全他。他似乎把这件事视为我对他的背叛，我们都说了很难听又很伤心的话，之后的一整年都没有说过话。  
夏尔：第二年的时候学院叫学派一同外出考察，我们因为名次一样被分到一起。他应该是理解我的做法了，却还是很生气，而且有些羞于道歉。他倒是很有报复心，即使现在他提起这件事还会埋怨我，也许我当时真的应该提前告诉他。  
夏尔：其他的争执，大多数就是因为学术上的意见不合引起的。他的理论与思绪……从三十年前就已经跳脱了时代的限制。这件事我也是到五十多岁之后才明白过来的，于是当我再回忆起我们的争吵时，不免感到可笑。  
夏尔：那也算一种青春的存在形式吧，争吵。我们之后不怎么争论了，我感到终于能跟上他的思路，而他似乎也有等待我的意思。

莫里斯：夏尔和我一样聪明，但他总是……信奉他那一套理想主义。  
莫里斯：我们讨论过这个，不过只有一次，最后不欢而散。他……他把事情想得太完美了。要想追求学术的根源，牺牲是必然的，我们能做的只有尽量减少无谓的损失。这世界上不存在能让所有人都高兴的事，就算有，也不是他应该担心的。  
莫里斯：他在那次真的很生气，我看得出来，但他在我面前抑制住了。他平时是那么一个藏不住心事的人……  
莫里斯：你知道他说我什么吗？“莫里斯，就因为你是天才，所以你说的什么都是对的，不是吗？！”他真的特别火大，我知道他不是嫉妒我，他从来都没嫉妒过我。我当时甚至有点害怕，他身上爆发出一种很罕见的气势，我从来没见过。不过如果换做是我，有人污蔑我坚守了十几年的理想，我大概会比他更生气。  
莫里斯：所以那一次是我主动道歉的，我确实说得太过分了。  
（您怎么做的？）  
莫里斯：我和他说我很抱歉，但他仍然不理我，我就把实验室里所有阀门和瓶盖都拧到最紧。

（现在的关系和之前有什么区别吗？）

夏尔：莫里斯几乎没变，是我变了。我毕竟比他多出三十年的记忆，这中间发生了很多事。而且有些事……我还没想好怎么告诉他。  
夏尔：我相信莫里斯也会有这种感觉，即使他有的时候说“你真是一点都没变”，他一定也能感觉到我的变化。我的容貌，我的身体都停留在他最后一次见我的样子，但我的心智比那时候要老一些，老很多。  
夏尔：所以现在，每当我看见他，我就会感觉到过去的三十年像一场很长的梦。他像是把我的年轻时代又带回眼前，他把我拉回三十年前某个夜晚，告诉我“我们还有很长时间”。是的，他对我的力量就是这么强烈，却又敌不过时光。他的意识现在停留在一个很年轻的水平，他还没意识到三十年是多么漫长，以及它如何能慢慢地改变一个人。  
夏尔：哦……  
夏尔：我从魂册中醒来的时候，是你让莫里斯在场的吗，谛视者？他看起来非常，不知所措。现在有的时候我会无意识地提起一些过去的事，看他很茫然的样子，就从头开始讲给他听。或许这样能慢慢地，补上一些我们错过的日子。  
夏尔：我很庆幸我能在这里醒来，我真的这么认为。最后那几天对我们来说过于短暂，只来得及补上一次告别；而在无所谓时间轴与空间的地方，或许我们真的能找回已经失去的东西。  
夏尔：这么说起来，他最后没有征得我同意就……说不定是在报挑选学派那时的仇吧。

莫里斯：我很想说没有差别，但那也太自欺欺人了。我不知道在我睡着的三十年间都发生了些什么——我知道魂能理论上的变革，但其他的事我还没来得及听完。生前最后那几天想想都很可笑，我们周围的所有人都变老了，只有我们两个保持着三十年前，最后见面的样子。这很好，我们大概都不乐意看对方一个人老去。  
莫里斯：以前我可以说，我们在一起是无所不能的；现在我不太有这个自信。夏尔的性子变得非常……复杂。他本质上还是以前那个很幼稚，很感情用事，很笨拙的样子，但他现在有时望着我，想说什么又咽回去了。  
莫里斯：会是因为孩子吗？他的养子？叫什么名字来着？  
（艾利欧。）  
莫里斯：艾利欧。艾利欧·瑟雷斯。你知道夏尔醒来之后曾经跟我说过，他本来想让那孩子姓迪特里希。艾利欧·迪特里希。不过他没那么干，因为无论怎样他都做不到让那孩子再知道一段复杂的往事。  
莫里斯：他实在不适合做院长，更不适合做一个父亲。夏尔是天生的科学家，他错误地承担下这两件事十余年。  
（为什么这么说？）  
莫里斯：作为科学家，只要实事求是地钻研，论证，解决问题，得到结果。除此以外就没有其他的事情了，不会有任何人有任何情绪的波动，因为每一步都是事实和真相。当你成为院长，学院上下数千名学生，几十位教师，以及学院和王国的关系，这一切都是需要权衡的，需要被取舍的。你的任何一个决定，都可能影响上下数千，甚至数万人的未来。你知道夏尔，他不想舍去任何东西，这份工作会让他痛苦不堪，直到他终于接受他无力改变的局势。  
莫里斯：而作为父亲——克丽欧，你在想什么啊——他本来照顾自己就够费劲了！当我从那孩子，艾利欧，从他体内醒来的时候，我看见夏尔，那具身体产生了想要扑进他怀里的冲动。夏尔爱他，艾利欧却没能感受到他的爱。让夏尔同时做院长又做父亲是最大的不幸，他太想维护他理想中的“公平”了。我读过你的记录，他到最后一刻也没亲自教那孩子任何东西。  
莫里斯：可能就是这些，让他变了。这一切对我来说就是几个昼夜之间的时间，但对他来说，实在太久，太漫长了。夏尔说得对，我确实无法想象他在这之间都经历了些什么。时间让他变得更加圆滑，更加精明，也更加脆弱。他现在的符文技艺还不及他过去的五分之一，因为他要保留自己的实力上限。类似这样的谋略似乎已经成为了他的习惯。他在魂册醒来时，我一度认为，这或许对他来说是种解脱。  
（您对现在的瑟雷斯先生是什么心情呢？）  
莫里斯：我大概有些……感到陌生吧。他在我面前好像和以前差别不大，但……变得有些疏远。我越是听闻他这些年做过的事，越是感觉不了解现在的他。他有的时候会看着某个角落发呆，估计又在想什么多余的事情。我能理解，他说不定还需要些日子放下那些东西，那些他三十年间殚精竭虑日夜操劳的东西。  
莫里斯：不过现在的他也很好，正是这些年的一切铸造了现在的夏尔。他比过去更谨慎，更开朗，更柔软……更让我怜爱他。

夏尔：不过自从醒过来，莫里斯也很照顾我。他比以前温顺多了，不知道是不是没有学生烦恼他的缘故。他对这里不能进行实验有些苦恼，谛视者，你要理解他。我以个人的身份请求你，多带他出去走走。他这个人是闲不下来的，总要找些事做，和他出去总比看他拆了你的魂册好。  
夏尔：我们终于越过了对别人来说最可怕的界限：死亡。所以我猜，我们大概会在这里慢慢适应一种新的相处方式吧。

莫里斯：猴子……不，谛视者，你一定要答应我，别再提起他生前的事。我想让他轻松点。  
莫里斯：现在的他，只要做夏尔·瑟雷斯就够了。  
莫里斯：时间是我们仅有的东西了。它能把我们拉远，不知道能不能再把我们拉近。  
莫里斯：说不定可以吧。

（好的。我明白了，我会的。）  
（那么，最后再问一个问题：这次七夕，有为对方准备什么礼物吗？）

夏尔：我，呃……  
（放心吧，不会让迪特里希先生提前知道的。）  
夏尔：……  
夏尔：谛视者，你愿意来试试我做的饭吗？我知道大家都说……但是这次我完全按照配方做了。  
（……）  
（这个，意外地……）

莫里斯：……本来没什么主意，但是看到这个突然有想法了。  
莫里斯：把这个借我两天。

[后来我了解到，瑟雷斯先生最近似乎经常往营地的小厨房跑，那双手想必是经过许多练习才能做成那个样子吧？味道意外地甜蜜。]  
[迪特里希借走了录像机，我给他换了新的储存卡，够他拍一段时间的。应该说真不愧是天才吗，他只是摆弄两下，很快就理解这东西怎么用了。当我问他想要拍摄什么的时候，他又说不关我事。]  
[不过毕竟是七夕节啊……]  
[生前没能做到的事，现在也能做到了吧？]

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想做成匡扶摇那种 但我不会画画 遂写成文字 出于阅读体验删除了大量本应呈现的动作等细节 真的非常非常遗憾 可能后续会在twi说一说  
> 跨次元梗：  
> 作者抽到莫里斯后一个月才抽到夏尔 中间写了两篇文祭天  
> 作者七夕活动期间连续三天断签  
> 你们要是喜欢就太好啦！


End file.
